utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Träumerei
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = REFRAIN |previous = REFRAIN |next = Ao no Tsubasa 蒼ノ翼 |current track = Träumerei トロイメライ}} |font color = white |name = REFRAIN トロイメライ |image = |kanji name = トロイメライ |romaji name = Toroimerai |translation = Träumerei |type = |artist = Miyano Mamoru |lyrics = Narimoto Tomomi |composition = Narimoto Tomomi |arrangement = 市川 淳}} The second track from the single REFRAIN, sung by Miyano Mamoru. Lyrics English = (I) want to hold forever (I) want to hold gently These feelings of you It is not a lie See. It is this satisfying Because each and every love Lets a drop of water fall on the drooping sprout Forget the time which has limits Swear to eternity You were born and I was able to live Quietly Quietly My love is still the same It is still burning my heart; So don’t say Things like ‘goodbye’ A transparent illusion Inside a dream Where a young you laughs This is the real thing; This will not change This smile Each and every love Is connected; We walk in the deep woods Looking up at the endless sky we realise something Living together Even now we live There is no end to sadness Just one, one thing only I want to leave behind with you My love Don’t forget it You were born I was able to live Gently gently This world may change My heart will remain the same I will be here Like seeing a dreamEnglish Translation from Yumehokori. |-| Romaji = Zutto daite itai Sotto daite itai Anata e no kono omoi wo Uso ja nai yo Hora konna ni Mitasareru yo Sorezore no ai ga Shita taru me ni Shizuku wo otosu kara Kagiri aru toki wo wasure Towa wo chikai au Anata ga umarete Boku wa ikite Hiso yaka ni hiso yaka ni Koi wa mada sono mama de Kokoro wo kogasu kara iwanai de ne Sayonara nante Toumei na gen'ei yume no naka Osanai anata wa warau Hontou da ne kawaranai ne Sono egao wa Sorezore no ai wo tsunagi awase Fukai mori wo aruku Kagirinai sora wo aogi Nani ka ni kizuite yuku Futari wa ikite ima wo ikite Kanashimi wa tomedo nai ne Tada hitotsu hitotsu dake Anata ni nokoshitai yo boku no ai wo Wasurenai de ite Anata ga umarete boku wa ikite Yuru yaka ni yuru yaka ni Kono sekai wa kawaru kedo Kokoro wa sono mama de Koko ni aru yo Yume wo miru you niJpopAsia. |-| Kanji = ずっと抱いていたい　 そっと抱いていたい　 あなたへのこの想いを 嘘じゃないよ　ほらこんなに　 満たされるよ それぞれの愛が　したたる芽に　 しずくを落とすから 限りある時を忘れ　 永遠(とわ)を誓い合う あなたが生まれて　 僕は生きて　ひそやかに　ひそやかに 恋はまだ　そのままで　 心を焦がすから　言わないでね さよならなんて 透明な幻影　夢の中　幼いあなたは笑う 本当だね　変わらないね　その笑顔は それぞれの愛を　 つなぎあわせ　深い森を歩く 限りない空をあおぎ　 何かに気付いてゆく 二人は生きて　今を生きて　 悲しみは　止めどないね ただ一つ　一つだけ　 あなたに残したいよ　僕の愛を 忘れないでいて あなたが生まれて　僕は生きて　 ゆるやかに　ゆるやかに この世界は　変わるけど　心は　 そのままで　ここにあるよ 夢を見るように Video |track name = Träumerei |file link = }} Trivia * Träumerei is the German word for Dreaming.[REFRAIN (Single) References Navigation Category:Music Category:Miyano Mamoru Category:REFRAIN (songs)